


Gone

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fear, Goodbyes, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, POV First Person, Separations, Soul Bond, Try to figure out whose POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: After they were separatedagainonly half an hour into 7b, I had to write this little ficlet as some kind of therapy for broken hearts - theirs and mine alike.It's unbeta'ed and may not even make any sense. Sorry. Hope you'll like it anyway.





	

** Gone **

 

Gone. He’s gone again, after I just had him back for such an achingly short time.   
The gate just closed – not in front of us, but _between_ us, effectively blocking my view on him after I swore to myself to never let him out of sight again.

I wish there was something I could do to prevent this from happening again and again. But this world, this life, people, the walkers, _circumstances_ are forcing us apart, over and over. Why doesn’t it ever stop? All I long for is to be with him. 

To the people of the Kingdom this gate, this wall means security. To me just now it means no more than separation and loneliness. It was the right decision. There is no other way – we are both aware of that. And still, each time we say good bye the fear is instantly there – the fear that it’s for the last time we said these words to each other. The last time we touched. The last time we ever locked into the other’s eyes.  

I’m tired of saying good bye. If there’s but one reason why I want Negan and the Saviors to be defeated, it’s so the fear ends, the good byes, the closing of gates and doors that keep me from him. 

The apocalypse boiled things down to an essence. Before all this started, people always had endless wishes and desires – if they were poor, they wanted lots of things; if they were rich, they wanted even more.

I just want him by my side, always, and for us and our loved ones to live – together.   
Is that too much to ask? 

I know he’s standing on the other side right now, his hand placed on the cool metallic surface the way mine is. I can almost feel the warmth and his closeness, the intensity of my emotions for him having my heart race.

I stare at the gray metal that’s stained with smudges of brown rust, but see neither. All I see is blue. The blue of his eyes that is not as bright as usual, because sadness clouds it over. I don’t actually have to be face to face with him to _know_ the expression in those eyes and the way he’s standing motionless while his emotions are in turmoil. 

I wanted to kiss him. That second right before the gate fell shut and I couldn’t see him no longer the urge to run to him, to pull him into my arms and kiss him was overwhelming, but I dared not. Another chance missed. Who knows what’s going to happen today, tomorrow or the day after? Maybe it was the last chance. Too late now. He’s gone. On the other side of that gate, out of reach.

There’s an echo deep inside of me, his soul communicating with mine the way they’ve always done and I can’t help smiling. 

It’s soothing to know that even while we’re separated I will always be able to feel him, to hear him, to see him – if only in my heart. 


End file.
